


Frenzied Fuck-Machine Fun

by ScuzBrains



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Garak, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, fuck machine, gotta love aliens ammirite, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuzBrains/pseuds/ScuzBrains
Summary: Bashir concocts a plan to keep his partner satisfied while he's off at work.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: my collection of sin





	Frenzied Fuck-Machine Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple man with simple needs. And my needs include a desperately horny Garak being doted on by his dear doctor.

Bashir fluffed a pillow and placed it under Garak's head, giving him a lingering kiss on the chufa before moving his attention elsewhere. "And you're sure nothing's too tight? It's not too much for you?" 

Garak only stared at him with hunger in his eyes. He had been trussed like a Zabu roast, arms spread and hands tied to the bed posts, with his legs spread by a metal bar, and tethered to his hands, the ropes lifting them up in the air, exposing Garak's engorged slit and trembling everted length to the hot, humid air of the dim room. " _Please._ " He rasped desperately. 

He was in his 4th day of his _zeln'ik_ , a heat cycle that affected bonded Cardassians once a year for about a week unless specific 'nesting' requirements were met. The first time he'd experienced it, Bashir merely thought his partner had been joking, but soon realized the yearly event put Garak's usual already high and needy libido to shame. He required near constant attention. Garak found it hard to even eat or sleep, all his body would allow was performing his 'stately duties', as he put it. Bashir had even worried at one point Garak would need an IV to recover lost fluids. 

He had planned to, again, stay home and simply take care of Garak, making him eat and drink when he could, and keeping him as satisfied as he was able. Unfortunately, duty called. He was needed in the infirmary to perform a surgical procedure nobody else on his staff could handle. He had enough time while they prepped his patient to try and think of a way to keep Garak satisfied, and it didn't take him long to figure one out. 

Bashir had saved a very special replicator pattern from his bachelor days- a fuck machine. Upon hearing the crass name, Garak balked at the idea of using it. But as Bashir described its function, he quickly warmed up to the idea. Bashir insisted he eat and drink something before being left alone, supervising him from under the replicator as he assembled the pieces the machine gave him. 

Garak finished his water and ration bar (it was all he could manage the focus for or keep down without feeling queasy.) and was rewarded with a quickie that would help keep him still as Bashir secured him to the bed. He showered him with kisses as he went along tying and suspending Garak, keeping his well spent cock deep inside for as long as he could. He pulled out and jumped off the bed in one swift motion, reaching for the toy chest they kept. He selected a dildo that had the size and proportions of a human, but was thicker and slightly shorter then his own, complete with a set of balls at the base. He held it in front of Garak who nearly salivated at the sight of it. And the memory of its secondary function. 

Bashir inspected the toy, checking to see the batteries of it were fully charged, then pressed a switch that made it buzz to life, switching it off after less then a second with a look of approval. He affixed it to the machine's post, then went back to fussing over his partner. "I'll guide it into you by hand to start, then set it to go _slowly_ until you're ready for more." He placed a small device into Garak's hand, loosely tying it with a wide strip of fabric so he couldn't drop it. "This is an emergency shut off, just in case I'm gone too long, or it's too much or-" 

" _Julian_ " the sound was a pitiful croak. Garak was exhausted, but he needed _more_ stimulation. The primitive section of his brain had taken over, and he was currently hard wired so intently on the concept of breeding, it caused him a dull, aching pain whenever he wasn't having sex. He had only slept when Bashir successfully tired him out enough he had no choice but to do so. 

Bashir looked at him softly, raising a hand to caress his face. He was glad only _bonded_ Cardassians went through this, the thought of Garak quite literally suffering from a lack of sex upset him. He didn't like to think of the sad moments in Garak's life. "I love you Elim." He pressed his forehead to Garak's, applying a welcome pressure on his chufa. 

"I cherish you, my dearest one." 

Bashir glanced at the chronometer and gave his beloved another quick kiss. "I've got to go. Are you ready?" Garak nodded. His scales presented a shimmering mosaic, patches of bright blue and charcoal black blanketing his ridges. 

Bashir grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and went about slicking the toy up. Garak's slit was loose and dripping, waiting impatiently to be filled. Bashir gently rubbed the sensitive lips and his release slowly oozed from the opening. He smiled, and slid the toy in with little resistance. Garak sighed with relief as the toy entered him. Bashir gave his alien cock a quick squeeze, then sank the toy in until it reached its hilt, setting the machine to go no farther then this. He quickly entered a program into it that would give varied strengths and speeds at random after a slow start.

"I love you." He said again. "I'll be home as soon as I possibly can." He gave Garak another kiss before putting both the toy and machine on a 20 second timer. Quickie be damned, he knew the sound Garak would make when it started would give him the erection of a lifetime, and he had no plan on showing up to work like that. He blew Garak one last kiss and was out the door. 

Garak sat alone in the bed, he had begun counting in his head the moment Bashir set the timer. 20 seconds might as well have been 20 days, he ached and hungered, but the toy currently plugging him remained frustratingly still. In a shaky voice, he began to count aloud. "Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Tw- _OH_ " He had not taken into account the fact that the devices had separate timers, the toy buzzed to life suddenly and surprised him. "Oh- _Julian_!" The toy was ripped from him as the machine lurched into its first cycle, leaving him achingly empty before surging back into place, the silicone balls compressing against his bottom as the toy pushed its way deep into him. He screamed and writhed as it moved, the machine would slowly pull it almost entirely out, then slam back in with the force and grace of an amorous klingon. Garak felt his eyes roll into his head, the strength and slow speed quickly undoing him, and the forceful buzz that he could swore was shaking loose every scale on his body only intensified the feeling. 

He wanted his Julian. He missed him, only minutes away and due home soon enough, he missed him nonetheless. In the half seconds between thrusts when his slit was empty he considered how lucky he was to have a partner that would think to satisfy him so completely, as the machine pounded his biological cravings out of his body. 

The machine continued its pace then stilled, the toy nestled deep between Garak's legs. He began to whine until the next cycle started, twisting his whines into howls and moans. The machine had titled itself, it would now grind against his irllun, with the blunt end jabbing perfectly into the 'little internal joy button' as Bashir liked to call it. The vibration was intense, and it was only a few seconds before Garak came. His slit squeezed and tightened around the toy as his cock danced and shook. It was a dry orgasm, as most of his that day had been, but it was satisfying and felt wonderful. 

What felt even better was that the devices kept going. They did not stop to kiss or stroke him or need to catch its breath, the toy kept buzzing and the machine kept sliding it along. He was so oversensitive, he could do nothing but lay there screaming, tears rolling down his face with some pooling between the raised scales that surrounded his eyes. It was exquisite. He strained against his bindings knowing there was no way he'd be able to get loose, he struggled and contracted and felt every cell of his body be overwhelmed with pleasure. A thought came to him as the machines went on, the idea of his beloved watching him on some concealed camera. He felt his passage tighten, the mere thought nearly bringing him to another orgasm. 

He spoke quietly, voice hoarse and wavering (when it wasn't completely lost under his moans and cries). He thanked Bashir for his wonderful thoughtful gift, rambling in Cardasi about his undying devotion. 

His legs had begun to go a bit sore, but he did not care. The machine was switching to its next cycle. The piston began to move in a small circle, mirroring the way a Cardassian would move if they were filling a ready cloaca. Garak shrieked as it began to thrust, keeping its strange circular pattern that felt familiar, yet alien. It filled and probed and buzzed against every possible micrometer of his slit. The stretch was incredible, the same toy now pulling him wider and wider. He squirmed and panted as he was thoroughly fucked. 

At the end of this cycle, it mimicked the movements a climaxing partner might make, the toy being pressed into him deep as it was allowed. Garak twitched and shook around the toy, waiting for its next round to begin. His slit quivered and drooled out slick, Garak could feel it drip between his spread legs, sliding down his tail and into a small puddle on the bed. With a whimper, the toy began to move again, pistoning in and out of him without mercy. He wailed, thankful more then ever that they had the forethought to soundproof their quarters. He began to sob, cries of "yes, yes" slipping from his lips. 

He had lost all track of time when Bashir finally came home, fucked so thoroughly to the edge of delirium he hadn't even heard him enter. One moment he was alone, and the next, his partner was standing over him. 

"Oh Elim, look at you! Poor thing, you've absolutely drenched yourself. How do you feel?" 

Garak coughed and smiled. "Hm-? F-fine." 

"Well, im very glad to hear that." He sat on the side of the bed, slowly undressing, going on and on about his work, the words blending into one long sound as Garak squirmed under the ministrations of the machine. 

" _Dearest..._ " 

"Oh! Oh, listen to _that_ , what a beautiful noise." Garak titled his head in confusion. His cries had long since run out, his voice completely hoarse. "That treasure of yours is making such a wonderful little commotion, I swear I could hear you getting fucked from the other side of the door, listen-" 

It was true, Garak hadn't even noticed. It was hard for him to make out over the buzz of the toy, but he could hear it. The absolutely obscene wet sounds that escaped him were fine music to Bashir. He bent to kiss Garak's chuva, nuzzling against it as well as he could and causing Garak to squirm again. 

He turned the machine off, pulling the toy from Garak's depths and switching that off as well. "What did you think?" He asked as he began to untie him, starting first with his raised legs, lowering them gently and removing the bar that spaced them apart. 

"It's not as good as you." Garak panted and sighed."N-nothing is." 

Bashir nuzzled his nose against Garak's cheek as he untied his hands, lightly chuckling. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_ my dear." Garak lay in a broken pile on the bed, shivering to the point where his teeth began to chatter. A cup of water was held up to his mouth and he was asked to drink, then a tissue was held to his nose. "Blow." Bashir's infamously lovely bedside manor soothed him. "Computer, increase ambient temperature by about 5 degrees"

"Mmnh- Julian that's too much heat for you..." Strong arms lifted him from the bed and held him, Bashir managing to get the bedding changed with one hand as he supported Garak's weight. He laid him back down. Garak hadn't seen it, but he felt a towel under his rump, a wise precaution with the amount of slick and cum that dripped from and off him. 

"I'll lower it later." Bashir knelt on the bed, his raging erection hanging between his legs, ignored as he began to clean Garak, a warm, damp towel scrubbing the scales on his belly and thighs. He took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. "May I taste?" 

Garak did his best to answer back, his voice remained slurred and quiet. "May I?" Bashir quirked a brow, but indulged Garak, repositioning himself so his cock was before him. Garak keened and purred as a gentle tongue explored him. He greedily took Bashir's own cock in his mouth, moaning around the head and savoring the familiar taste of him. His rumble deepened as Bashir applied his fingers, coaxing the slick and cum from his well used slit. 

He kissed and sucked, commenting between breaths on how much he loved to treat Garak in this way. Garak held him in his mouth, weakly sucking and lazily swirling his tongue around the head. He rumbled contently. Bashir smiled and held himself above Garak's body. He gently wiped clean Garak's slit and tail. "No tearing, color looks fine... any pain?" 

Garak nodded, his prize slipping from his mouth. "No, no it was perfect dear." 

Bashir kissed his tired cock as it slowly retreated back into its protective sheath. "Good. Alright hang on-" Garak had been acceptably cleaned, so Bashir pulled the towel out from under him, tossing it near the hamper and deciding to put it in properly later. Garak pouted as Bashir pulled a soft blanket up to cover him, tucking him in on one side. Bashir stood by his head, cock in hand, still glistening from Garak's saliva. "If you want this, you'll have to drink another glass of water for me, otherwise I'll just go take care of this in the restroom." 

"Monster." Garak croaked. "Could I have Rokassa juice instead?" 

Bashir bent to give him a kiss. "Of course, dear." He went to the replicator, ordering a tall glass of the Cardassian beverage. Bashir held up the glass and Garak drank it much faster then either of them expected. 

"Now, my treat?" Bashir set the glass on the nightstand and obliged, letting Garak mouth at his cock as he stroked himself to completion. 

"Mmh look at you, you were lonely today, hm?" Garak nodded, rumbling deeper as Bashir reached with a free hand to scratch the ridges on his chin. "We'll have to use the fuck machine again sometime, I would adore seeing and _hearing_ you splayed and fucked for me, look how hard I am from the thought, from thinking about _you_." 

Bashir continued to praise and rub Garak, ensuring he was calm and comfortable. He tugged at his balls as Garak continued to give him sloppy attention, wet noises echoing in the room as he used his lips to suck and pull on the delicate foreskin. They didn't need words to tell Bashir was close, Garak knew the way his cock would twitch well, and took it in deeper just as it began to convulse and shoot down his throat. 

He kept his mouth in place as Bashir wrung himself out, pulling away when he was satisfied none would be spilled. "Can't have you getting dirty all over again... Ready for some sleep?" Garak nodded. Bashir climbed into bed, rolling Garak onto his side and nestling up against his back. He made sure Garak was fully covered by their blanket, and set about kissing the back of his neck. "Not much longer left, and you're doing so well, Elim." 

Garak purred, curling up and relishing in the added warmth of his partner. "It's quite easy to do well when you're taking such exceptional care of me. Really, where would I be without you?" 

Another kiss by his ear and a puff of air from a chuckle. "You wouldn't be having this ordeal." 

Garak reached, grabbing for Bashir's hand. He smiled and laced their fingers together. "A week of your wonderful doting is a small price to pay for a bond like this. My dearest." 

Bashir held him close to his body. "You know, that sounds dangerously close to being sentimental." 

The only answer was Garak's quiet snores. Bashir smiled fondly, he called for the computer to put the lights out, and fell asleep to the content sounds of his loved one.


End file.
